1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a flat panel display apparatus having a structure minimizing potential short circuits between the outer interconnecting lines of its display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display apparatus may include a thin, light display unit, such as an organic light emitting display unit, a liquid crystal display unit, a plasma display unit, and so forth. A flat panel display apparatus may include a display unit positioned between a substrate and a sealing substrate, first and second interconnecting lines on an outer side of the display unit, and an insulating layer between the first and second interconnecting lines to protect at least one thin film transistor (TFT).
In the conventional flat panel display apparatus, only a single insulating layer is disposed between the first and second interconnecting lines. Therefore, if the insulating layer is defective, a short circuit may occur between the first and second interconnecting lines. In particular, when the sealing substrate is coupled to the substrate along its edges by way of a sealant, the first interconnecting line may be pressed towards the second interconnecting line, thereby causing a short circuit therebetween, as illustrated in FIGS. 1-2.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a flat panel display apparatus having a structure providing minimized short circuits between its interconnecting lines.